ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Active Players
This list is for all characters that are being actively played, have been previously played, or are established and open, and who plays them. Alternate characters will have the name of the player's primary character beside their name. Please sort your character by region of where their House seat is. The Crownlands King's Landing - Baratheon *King Alesander Baratheon - played by /u/ThePrinceofDorne *Prince Edric Baratheon - played by /u/Crookleg *Grand Maester Ryon - played by /u/ACfan72 *Orin - played by /u/kingbrunies Dragonstone - Baratheon * Cassana Baratheon - played by /u/G-Lover_Baratheon *Baelor Sunglass - played by /u/Yo_Its_Max Driftmark - Velaryon *Lady Valaena Velaryon - played by /u/ancolie *Daenys Waters - played by /u/tehcrispy *Rhaenys Waters - played by /u/pauix Claw Isle - Celtigar * Stokeworth - Stokeworth * Duskendale - Rykker *Lord Petyr Rykker - played by /u/34dylan7 Hayford - Hayford * Stonedance - Massey Dorne Sunspear - Martell *Princess Allyria Martell - played by /u/RIP_Jazxkzha Starfall - Dayne *Ashara Dayne - played by /u/thesheepshepard Yronwood - Yronwood * Blackmont - Blackmont * Kingsgrave - Manwoody * Skyreach - Fowler * Hellholt - Uller *Quentyn Uller - played by /u/chvrchesnotchurches The Tor - Jordayne *Lady Valena Jordayne - played by /u/boogiepophomunculus Wyl - Wyl * Sandstone - Qorgyle * Lord Qoryn Qorgoyle - played by /u/agentwyoming Spottswood - Santagar * Erin Santagar - played by /u/erin_targaryen The Iron Islands Pyke - Greyjoy *Lord Quenton Greyjoy - played by /u/LHC_The_Imp Ten Towers - Harlaw *Skadi Harlaw - played by /u/TheMorrigen Volmark - Volmark * Hammerhorn - Goodbrother * Nettlebank - Tawney * Lordsport - Botley * The North Winterfell - Stark *King Edderion Stark - played by /u/Auddan *Prince Herbert Stark - played by /u/Strumpetplaya *Prince Cregan Stark - played by /u/Pixelenemy1 *Princess Arrana Stark - played by /u/princessofwinter *Princes Lyarra Stark - played by /u/ToesofDoom The Dreadfort - Bolton * Lord Rogar Bolton - played by /u/SymondFrey Karhold - Karstark * Last Hearth - Umber *Ryella Umber - played by https://www.reddit.com/user/Diablo_Cody Skagos - Magnar * Greywater Watch - Reed * Ironrath - Forrester * Torrhen's Square - Tallhart * White Harbor - Manderly *Melwyn Manderly - played by /u/Brainiac3252 Highpoint - Whitehill * Oldcastle - Locke * Hornwood - Hornwood * Barrowton - Dustin * Edrick Dustin - played by /u/lookitsalampray Mormont Keep - Mormont * Brynden Mormont - played by /u/UPRC The Reach Highgarden - Tyrell *Lord Harlen Tyrell - played by /u/ThatTallGuyAndy *Seer Gareth Tyrell - played by /u/theflowerknight *Ser Dorian Tyrell - played by /u/SerDorianTyrell Brightwater Keep - Florent * Oldtown - Hightower *Lord Leyton Hightower - played by /u/purple_viper The Arbor - Redwyne *Lord Meryn Redwyne - played by /u/English_American Old Oak - Oakheart * Horn Hill - Tarly *Alan Tarly - played by /u/Brantully Red Lake - Crane * Honeyholt - Beesbury * The Ring - Roxton * Sommerset - Oldflowers * Blackcrown - Bulwer * Coldmoat - Osgrey * Lord Leo Osgrey - played by /u/Easpaig The Riverlands Riverrun - Tully *Lord Tristifer Tully - played by /u/stealthship1 The Twins' - Frey ' *Lord Robb Frey - played by /u/adfalcon Harrenhal - Tully of Harrenhal (Blackfish) *Lord Edmyn Tully - Played by /u/LordBlackfish Wayfarer's Rest - Vance * Lychester - Lychester * Maidenpool - Mooton * Raventree Hall - Blackwood *Lord Roger Blackwood - Played by /u/Maiestatem Stone Hedge - Bracken * Seagard - Mallister * The Stormlands Storm's End - Baratheon *Lord Steffon Baratheon - played by /u/MattSR30 Stonehelm - Swann * Blackhaven - Dondarrion *Beron Dondarrion - played by /u/Daer_20 Nightsong - Caron * Lord Orys Caron - played by /u/Techno-Slime * Patrek Caron - played by /u/nathanfr Crow's Nest - Morrigen * Griffon's Roost - Connington *Lord Commander Nathaniel Connington - played by /u/StannisTheHero Rainwood - Seaworth * Parchments - Penrose * Felwood - Fell * Harvest Hall - Selmy * Mistwood - Mertyns * The Vale The Eyrie - Arryn *Lord Artys Arryn - played by /u/TheFalconKnight Runestone - Royce * Lord Edric Royce - played by /u/Rickypp7 Gulltown - Grafton * Heart's Home - Corbray *Arlan Corbray - played by /u/ObviousMuskrat Redfort - Redfort * Strongsong - Belmore * Longbow Hall - Hunter * Ironoaks - Waynwood * Ninestars - Templeton * The Westerlands Casterly Rock - Lannister *Lord Damion Lannister - played by /u/natedoggarfarf *Loren Lannister - played by /u/thisaccountisforanrp The Crag - Westerling * Lord Roland Westerling - played by /u/ankerholm Lannisport - Lannister * Ashemark - Marbrand * Boar's Head - Vikary * Kayce - Kenning * Crakehall - Crakehall * The Wall and Beyond The Wall *Lord Commander Edric Seaworth - played by /u/LeAxell Essos Andalos * Braavos * Volantis * Vilyx Valaar - played by /u/TheTwentiethGoodMan Elyria * Lys * Maathos Ormollen - played by /u/OldGodsWatching Pentos * Tyrosh * Qarth * Qohor * Stepstones * Meereen *King Rhaegar I Targaryen - played by /u/KingBradums New Ghis * Astapor * Yunkai Category:Help Pages